The Child Savior
by Angel Bells
Summary: AU. Emma arrives in Storybrooke early. Her presence at this time will change the course of not only the curse and her life, but that of every citizen of Storybrooke.


I do not, nor will I ever own OUAT.

* * *

><p>The sun rose slowly in the East, the shadow of the previous evening receding in the face of a new day. Anyone lucky enough to see it would have claimed it was one of the most beautiful sights they had ever seen. But there was no one to see the sun that morning. Any who were awake were reluctant to leave the warmth and safety of their beds and face the horror that was to come that day. It was unconfirmed, but everyone knew it would only be hours until the Evil Queen's curse descended on them. Why rise and prepare for a day that would disappear in the blink of an eye? No. There was no hope to be had, and no way to stop the curse. The only thing that remained to be done was for families to huddle together and wait for the inevitable.<p>

The only action to be seen that morning was from the royal castle of King James and his wife, Snow White. That morning, Snow White was sure that her baby was about to enter the world. It was impossible for her to explain, but she could feel it in her heart. In her gut. Her baby would come today, and if the wardrobe the Blue Fairy had commissioned was not finished before then, than there would be no way to break the Queen's curse. Her darling baby would be cursed along with everyone else, with no way to grow, learn, and fulfill her destiny.

_Why is this happening?_ Snow thought to herself. She was terrified. She would be going to a new world, moments away from birthing her baby, with no one to help her, and no way to find her dear Charming, her husband who had sacrificed everything for her, and who had been her dearest and greatest companion.

_Twenty eight years?! How are we to survive that?_

As if her thoughts had summoned him, her husbands arms wrapped around her protruding stomach, caressing their unborn daughter, safely held within her mother womb. Snow had been trying to contain her composure, but realizing that this was the only way her husband would ever hold their daughter for near thirty years, tears began to fall in earnest, and her whole body began to tremble with despair.

Charming said nothing. What could make this better? There was no way for him to rescue her from the hell they were all about to face. He would be cursed without his memories of her or their life together. She would be cursed with her memories. The only one who would remember him, their life, their friends, and their daughters mission. She would have to raise and guide their daughter alone, to prepare her to break the Dark curse.

There was no way to make this better, but he could remind her that there was not, nor would there ever be an end to his love for her.

"You will find me. You both will. This is not the end for us, Snow." He tightened his hold, willing some of his own strength and determination into her, desperate for her anguish to cease. It tore him apart.

Snow said nothing, but a tearful laugh escaped her. It was what they always said. There was no question of their love. Their love was True, deep, and eternal. What was more important was that they would always find each other. They would not be kept apart. Their love was exceeded only by their stubbornness and determination to be together despite all odds.

This was the assurance they both needed now. "Yes. We will find you, and then Emma and I won't let you out of our sight ever again."

He turned her in his arms and smiled, glad to see even the smallest of smiles on her face.

"I'm glad of that, my lady." Charming was still learning to navigate the particulars of court life, living as 'James', and how to address others of his station. But the bright red flush that came over Snow's face whenever he called 'my lady' ensured he would do it for the rest of his life.

Snow stared up into the face of the man who meant so much to her. _This is not the end. Regina has not won yet. Not until we let her win._ She drew him close, pulling him into her arms, and leaned up to his his ear,

"When next we meet, husband, you shall call me 'my lady' again." She felt him smile into the crook of her neck, the small kiss he gave her there raising her own passion for him. He pulled back far enough only to kiss her. This kiss was like so many others had been the last few months. It was a promise; a symbol of the love they felt, which would never cool. The passion was rising in them both now, and Snow longed for the days when she had been able to pull her delicious husband into the nearest closet or empty room, as she had in the first private days of their marriage. But there was to be no time for passionate indulgence, as at that moment, Snow felt a great pain in her womb.

She pulled back in haste, grasping at her stomach, hunched over. She didn't hear Charming's panicked questions, nor did she see the terror in his eyes. All she knew in that instant was that her baby was coming. Her dear Emma was about to enter the world, and the wardrobe was not finished.

She looked up in terror at Charming. "It's too soon! She can't come now, we aren't ready!" She was spiraling into a frenzy.

But Charming had already take control, slipping from husband to calm leader in an instant. "Its alright, let's get you into bed, and I'll send for Doc." He led Snow over to the bed and laid her down. After removing her robe, he ran for the door and threw it open. The servants who had been in the hall startled at the sight of their King.

"Send for Doc. Her Majesty is having the child." Charming had never been so grateful for so many people to be following his orders. All the servants scurried into action, preparing for the coming of the Savior. For his part, Charming sent a guard to the nursery to inform Geppetto of the birth. He then returned to his wife's side, determined to not let her out of his sight until the power of the wardrobe took her from him. Snow took his hand and held fast. Their child was coming, and they would stay together as long as they could.


End file.
